


Great Minds

by tastyboots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastyboots/pseuds/tastyboots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Or, you know, alternate versions of yourself from another universe.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Minds

Dean chuckles as he pulls off his companion’s shirt, “I always thought it’d be hot to fuck myself.”

Deanna laughs as she unhooks her bra, “Same here.”

Dean watches her drop it to the floor before he reaches out to touch. Deanna sighs and pulls him closer to kiss him again. They pry off the rest of their clothes and stumble back toward the bed. Deanna pushes Dean down and climbs into his lap.

“I don’t know about you, but I’ve always had a thing for having my nipples sucked."

“Oh fuck,” Dean says as Deanna leans down to lap at one of his nipples, “I knew this was a good idea.”

“Hey, I was the one who suggested it.”

“We were on the—” Dean sucks in a breath as Deanna scrapes her teeth across his nipple, “—same page.”

Deanna lifts her head up and grins, “Great minds.”

“Or, you know, alternate versions of yourself from another universe.”

“That too.”


End file.
